


Moving On

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roman reigns is probably doin the dirty with finn, Seth and Jason, Seth is sad, duh - Freeform, huh?, jason is sad, they get eachother, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: He thought that Jason was beautiful, his features were beautiful and his nature was beautiful. And so Seth spoke his mind."You know you're beautiful, right?"





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> so before you read, hear me out. I respect all of the ambrollins shippers, me being a big one myself, however I find these two to be very cute and I had to do something. This is the product of that. Enjoy babes!

Jason looked down at his phone, rereading the texts. It had been months, but he couldn't bring himself to delete the thread, or even change his ex-partner's contact name. He scrolled through countless texts, stopping randomly and basking in the memories. 

He was so in over his head, he had even noticed his tag partner walk into his hotel room. He had left the door cracked, he always did this out of habit. Jason had learned quickly that Chad liked to go out for a walk in the middle of the night and not take his key nor his phone. 

Seth had realized that he hadn't noticed his presence, so he took a moment to look at Jason. To really look at him. He admired how beautiful his smile was. Then he remember why he was actually here. He didn't want to be alone, he had just got off the phone with Dean, and it did not go well. He thought about asking Roman to hang out with him but he knew that Roman was probably with Finn.

Only one other person came to mind and that was his newfound tag partner, he just wanted to talk with someone and he was starting to trust the younger man.

As he stood In the doorway he brought himself to speak. Jordan was scrolling away, he didn't want to interrupt that but he didn't need to be alone after the night he had.

"Jason?" His tone light, but the crack in his voice occurred from his throat being raw after the screaming match not even an hour ago, and due do the choke-backed sobs that Seth refused to let surface.

His head snapped up, hoping that it would be his old partner, however his hopefuliness faltered when he caught the glance of the architect. 

"Oh, hey Seth. Thought you were..." He trailed off looking back down at the messages, then shutting off his phone and laying it beside him on the bed.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," Seth said quickly, "I didn't realize you were expecting someone. I'll leave, then." He turned to head torwards the paint-chipped metal door.

"No, Seth, I'm not expecting anyone. I was just- nevermind. What's up?" He asks, noticing the glint in his eye when he said that. He studied his face a little harder and noticed how his eyes were glossy and red. He noticed how they looked dull and tired. He also noticed every so often Seth would sniffle or his breath would hitch.

"I just want someone to t-alk t-o." And with that he burst into a ball of tears. A sobbing mess. He could barely get the last two words out before he was a mess, the events of earlier still fresh in his mind.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing before he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. It was slow, like the one they shared on television but this time it was way different. 

Somehow this was comforting, not only to Seth but to Jason as well. He knows what it was like to not have anyone, and he doesn't want anyone else to ever feel as lonely as he did when he moved to Raw.

When he and Chad had split.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." He whispered softly as he rubbed circles on Seth's back. He calmed into Jason's touch and when he was calm enough, when he felt like he was not going to burst into tears again, he had managed to croak out the words, "h-he lef-ft me.. fig-ht.. scre-aming, and I d-don't know Jason."

He hugged him tighter. "Seth, it's okay, I, I know what you're going through."

"You-you do?" He asked, and Jason sighed.

"Yeah, man. Chad Gable. He and I, we ,we we're perfet, everything was perfect, or so I thought. He left me when I moved to Raw. Said he couldn't handle the distance or the lonely nights." 

Seth had calmed down, way down and they had moved to sit at the foot of Jason's bed. He had his eyes closed, just listening to the sound of his voice. 

It was silent for a moment before Seth spoke up. Just enjoying each others company, grateful that neither men we're alone.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Jason. It means a lot, this company is not the best when it comes to not being as straight as a pole. That's what always got to him, ya know?" Jason knew that he was referring to Dean. He had seen the way they looked at each other. He remembers when he and Chad used to look at each other like that.

"I get it. Chad, he was the same. Always wanted to please people. I guess I was different." He looked at his hands in his lap. The memories quickly becoming clear in his mind, all the nights they'd spent together and all the talks they had. 

Seth realized that his hands started to shake so he did the first thing he could think of to try and stop them from trembling. 

He gently layed his calloused hand atop of Jason's. When he looked up, he smiled. A small sad smile played at his features. 

Seth knew it was risky when he brought his hand up to press a gentle, feather like kiss to his knuckles. When he looked up Jason's smile was only wider. This time his beautiful teeth on full display and Seth laughed. He laughed at the cheesy, sappy notion and soon Jason joined in. 

Jason realised the true meaning behind his father's doing by pairing them together when he placed a hand on the side of Seth's face and pulled him into a quick, light kiss. The taste of salt on his lips, he pulled Seth back into another kiss, this time more prominent and passionate.

When they pulled back, Seth looked at Jason. He still had his eyes closed, still savoring the moment. 

He thought that Jason was beautiful, his features were beautiful and his nature was beautiful. And so Seth spoke his mind.

"You know you're beautiful, right?"

And Jason's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, a beautiful one, Seth would add.

Jason didn't say anything, but he kissed Seth once more. This time, a quick peck, but it made his heart jump all the same.

"So are you, Mr. Architect, so are you."

For the rest of the night, Seth stayed with Jason, talking and kissing until they had fallen asleep. Quietly wrapped around each other in a mess of limbs and Seth's curls.

Neither men know what tomorrow will bring, but they we're prepared to face it together. As the tag team championships they both are.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrose stans don't come @ me


End file.
